The Birth of Cubone
by Tainted-Oddity
Summary: Short one-shot. Cubone, it has no mother, but it wears her skull on its head. How did that happen? Based on a popular theory, but in much more details. Rated M for violence and gore.


A spine chilling scream was heard throughout the Safari zone as wild pidgeys fled the area in total panic. Alerted, a nearby kangaskhan rushed to the area where the cry had come from, its curious baby peering out its mother's belly pouch. Lying still between the trees was a young woman covered in bleeding cuts, the content of her bag spilled all around her.  
The kangaskhan kneeled down and delicately lifted the woman's head from the ground with its massive paw. The baby came out its mother's pocket and climbed on top of the woman's chest, peering into her empty eyes.  
She was dead.

The fresh and deep cuts on her body indicated that she was most likely attacked by a wild scyther, which was probably hungry. The baby let out a tear and cuddled up to its mother, scared by this violent sight.

"There it is, hurry up before it escapes!"

Barely had the confused kangaskhan stood up to see what was going on that it was hit by a painful dart in its left leg, making it fall down in its back, narrowly missing crushing its panicked baby. Enraged, it stood back up and attacked the safari security officers who mistook it for the murderer. A violent battle between the kangaskhan and the 2 humans ensued before the horrified eyes of the baby who had gone hiding under a nearby tree stump.  
As its mother ferociously fought, the baby couldn't stop sobbing and whining, trying to tell the officers that there had been a misunderstanding, but little did it know that humans do not understand poketalk.

The fight was short, and soon ended with the mother kangaskhan falling to the ground on her side in a loud and heartbreaking agonising growl, and the 2 officers left, taking away the woman's corpse with them. The baby crawled out of its hiding and hurried to its mother's side.  
The kangaskhan had its eyes closed and its fur stained by its own blood. Its chest was moving up and down in irregular motion as it let out deep yet eerily quiet groans of pain. The baby was sobbing harder than ever as it desperately held onto its mother's chest, but soon, only the sad wailing of the young pokemon could be heard breaking the heavy silence that had befall on the area.

The baby stayed there for a long while, until nearly all remnants of warmth had escaped its mother's body. As the young pokemon's cries finally subsided, they were replaced by anger, a maddening anger toward the 2 guards who had failed at their duty. Vowing itself revenge for the lost of a most beloved one, its carefree and gentle nature was suddently changed into a hateful and cruel one. It first thought about a way to keep its mother by its side, as she would give it strength when it felt weak, make it feel safe when it was in danger, and confort it when it felt lonely.

So it beheaded its own mother.

The baby looked around for a sharp object; a chipped rock would do. Slowly and using all the strength of its weak and small limbs, it started to cut through its mother's thick neck skin until the head was fully separated from the body. A strong smell of decay had already begun to set in, but that did not matter. Restlessly, it worked all night with its sore muscles, carefully skinning the skull in its entirety, popping the eyeballs from their sockets in a gush of blood mixed with vitreous humor, tearing off the lower jaw in a shattering cracking sound, and breaking and removing each one of the remaining neck vertebrae. It then proceeded to draw out all internal organs of the skull with its bare paws, beginning with the tongue which had been hanging off with lumps of flesh after it had removed the lower jaw. It throughoutly emptied and cleaned the skull cavity, splattering ripped bits of flesh, muscles and brain all around it in the process.

After it was done, tired, sore, and throughoutly soaked in the blood of its mother, it proceeded to place the clean skull over its head, choosing to forever hide its face from the outside world.

_...and thus, the pokemon we now know under the name of cubone was born..._


End file.
